For her sake
by franco.garcia.castellanos
Summary: sometimes for the sake of others we do things we never forgive ourselves forb knightshade(blake x jaune) and some jaune and neptune friendship ik summary sucks (image not mine)


yeah i kinda gave up on the whole shirou getting his powers back thing u know, but that doesnt mean the story is dead i kinda wanna get better if i want to write a reboot of the fanfic but aside from being a fate fan i m also a great rwby fan mostly of jaune and blake or jaune and weiss NO LESBIAN FICS not because i dont like gay pople but because i m more of a straight couple fics myself bute yeah this was an idea i had about jaune having a past with the white fang this will be a one-shot or i ll make it a two-shot depending on how many people like it so no more bs onto the fanfic

it was late,jaune knew that it was around 3am, midle of the night yet he couldn t sleep,and the cause was no other than blake belladonna "ugh" with deep frustration jaune gets up out of bed silently trying his best not to wake up his roomates slowly putting on a black t-shirt and white shorts jaune walks out of his room slowly closing the door swiftly not making a sound it wasnt that difficult if you consider the fact that nora's snoring would cover the sound of an elephant falling through the roof jaune decided that to clear his mind he would walk around beacon s hallways or maybe sit at the rooftop where pyrrah and him train, maybe the later was the best choice who knew? afer a 5 minute of insecure thinking-spree he decided to do the roof, when he got there his mind wandered over to blake again,after all SHE was the reason he came to beacon SHE was the reason he forged his transcripts to make himself look like a newbie with no semblance SHE-

"Mr arc?" . "mr ozpin what are you doing out so late?" "i should be asking that question mr arc"  
"sorry sir i just needed time to think" "about ms belladonna" "ya-" wait. that's when the possibility hit him but he couldn t, but could he? ho- "it IS easy for a principal to notice fake transcripts"  
before jaune could say something he raised his hand "now it's no problem jaune people go so far to atone for their sins and protect someone they know" ozpin walks close to jaune and puts a hand on his shoulder "it doesn t matter what you did in the past to protect people you cared for,what it matters is that you are here now atoning for the things you did" no."isn't that right?" pls dont.  
"3rd division captain of the white fang" HE KNEW ALRIGHT."oops?" at this the man chuckles "it's okay jaune i m not gonna arrest you" jaune's eyes widen "y-you are not?" "why would i?" "but i-"  
"jaune" using a more serious tone "i just wanna know if I NEED to arrest you" inmideatly picking up in what ozpin is inquiring jaune quickly answers "no,sir there is no need, i'm here to atone for my sins" "great, then let's not freak out, i do wanna know, as a captain mr belladonna told me you didn't kill anyone you faced,so i would like to know just what sins are you talking about?"

"i treasoned and almost killed my own commrades to help a friend that on it's own IS a sin"  
jaune winces at the memory almost inmideatly and automatically looks down in shame ozpin with a worried frown walks past him and says "when no one is there to forgive you,mr arc,  
sometimes you must learn how to forgive youself,now please be my guest become a hunter and dedicate yourself to the people and their protection become a hunter of beacon with a proud sense of justice,what it's done will always be done,what's important are the actions we take in the future and their consequences" jaune smiles and turns around "thank you sir,  
have a good night" leaving ozpin with a satisfied grin knowing he had helped the boy

rooftop 3:10 am

jaune is sitting on the edge of the roof staring at the stars "hey" the voice makes jaune jump "oh,neptune dont scare me like that!"  
neptune just yawns and answers "sorry didn't mean to,so,what's up with ozpin?"  
jaune swears his heart skipped a beat "what about ozpin haha..." neptune sits beside jaune and looks at him "i saw you talking to him on my way back from the bathroom sooo"  
"o-oh y-yeah i just-" jaune then renembers ozpin's words 'when no one is there to forgive you mr arc,sometimes you must learn to forgive yourself' maybe he could tell him, even if they were good friends now jaune didn't know how he would react jaune looks away from him and decides to go for it "i used to be part of the white fang" neptune's eyes widen in shock and screams " what?!, ok i thought you were frustrated about your skill again bu-" jaune rolls his eyes and decides to copy ozpin raising his hand to shut him up "that's not it,i also was a captain one of the strongest and have a preeetty big connection with blake,and now i'm here wondering how to acomplish a promise i did a long time ago with her dad trying to see if it's true"  
neptune removes the shock of his face and answers "it's true what?" jaune renembers ozpin's words again and looks down in shame "if i deserve forgivance" "so, do me a favor and listen to the story,then bring up any questions you have and i promise i'll do my best to answer them" neptune simply shuts up and nods agreeing to listen "so, it all began the may 9th of a year ago"

#flashback#  
belladonna office white fang tower of the 3rd division

a very worried jaune with a white long coat with the white fang symbol on the back had his arms crossed leaning against a pillar on the office waiting for his leader with his arms crossed and his eyes staring out the window, it was 4pm, HE was supposed to be here at 12,that,worried him, badly, recently the white fang has been dividing and it has been a constant war between the 3rd 4th and 5th divisons against the 1st 2nd and 6th divisions leaded by sienna khan, it had been 2 years since he joined the white fang and he was hoping the situation had gotten better eventually,it didn't,sienna wanted war against the humans for their racial acts towards the faunus species,while jaune COULD see where she was coming from he also knew the downside of lowering to human level,after all, he was human hiself and he knew that war would just prove the other side they're right when they really aren't,jaune could only enter a few meetings until his rank didn't let him stay because it turns out nooow it's up to the commanders and leaders to decide all the shit jaune needed to do not only that but kali and sienna didn't have the best conversations,jaune has fought everything,from grimm,  
to human,to gangs,but nothing and he meant NOTHING scared him more than a mad housewife but what worries him the most,was blake,from a strategist standpoint he knew they could use her as a hostage to force them to give up in case there's a civil war,wich jaune hopes it's not the case and the alarm sounds the moment when ghira and kali come through that door,after all blake was with the 6th division,not really knowing what's happening,  
after all she was just a small part of the ranks and adam's right hand,jaune had never met the girl but he still hoped for her well-being,after all she was his mentors daughter,jaune rolls his eyes and gives an annoyed sigh only to look at the clock and realize

it was late

REALLY late

EXACTLY 7:00

WHERE ARE THEY DAMMIT?!

jaune swore he was about to grab a chair and throw it out the window,that is until he heard the door opening "sorry we are late" jaune nods and says "no problem" although he had paperwork to do he needed to know just how bad it is right now "so? how bad is it?" ghira only sighs and walks towards his desk "horrible,  
we are more divided than ever before and i just don't see why,tell me, jaune aren't we ALL fighting for the same cause?" jaune shrugs and answrs "last time i checked,yeah why did something happen?" ghira only sighs and facepalms in annoyance "ok.,how bad?"putting a serious tone and walks over to sitin one of the chairs on front of the desk "really bad", a mature voice answers behind him "commander pharah" who was a wolf faunus, a mature woman at least in the 20's jaune assumed,after all everyone who ever asked her age tasted a month worth of injuries due to her wind semblance,single,no kids surprisingly considering how stunning she was, "pls,just pharah jauney-boy~" oh,yeah that's why,she was a tease she leans over to show jaune a full lot of her "features" jaune could only blush and look away "fufufufu so easy to tease aren't we?" she then get's closer to his ear whispering in a seductive tone "jauney-boy~" she could only laugh when jaune's eyes widened as that voice sends a shiver down his spine ghira chuckles waves her to sit "now now leave the boy alone,he's still a teenager after all" oh thank god jaune sighs in relief but is afraid when she gives him a 'you have not scaped yet' look "i'm afraid the meetings arent getting any better sienna keeps demanding war while the divisions 1,2,and 6 move to her side more and more slowly,not only that but she's gaining support on the treets too, more people are volunteering for her divisions and more of our people are ." "fuck" "lenguage" "sorry" "i'll report this to the other divisions after my patrol" ghira nods while pharah gives an aproving "me too" they both slowly get up from their seats and say their goodbyes jaune grabs a black katana with red accents while pharah grabs a whip with spikes on it after saying their proper goodbyes jaune leaves on patrol.

believe it or not, the white fang headquarters was orrounded by HUGE sakura trees,hell, some of them were huge enough to the point when a single branch could hold a group of people and some of them were thick enough to put platforms sorrounding the trunk so the white fang decided to set up bridges and litle 'bases'on them,but the plce was so big the decided to let squads 3 and 6 patrol sure they had walls and traps but you never know how skilled an enemy can get,captains patroled alone because they were usually strong enough to hold their own while squads went with groups of 6 each one after jaune finished patrolling and giving the reports to the 4th and 5th divisions captains,when on his way back he heard

"h-help!"

jaune stops on a branch "what?" he starts to turn his head from camp to camp slowly analizing each one of them when he hears again "please,h-help!" it sounded like the voice of an elder jaune hurriedly jumps from branch to branch following the voice until he sees something.

something that disgusted him

SOMETHING UNNACEPTABLE

members of the white fang beating an elderly person while laughing like total asswholes "hey,what do you think you are doing" "mmph this idiot believed he could steal food from us sir" "we were just teaching him not to mess with the faunus" "honestly the way hu-"he didn't get to finish as jaune punched him making him go through a tree then looks at the other two and says "boo"  
they scream and run away "cowards" jaune lends his hand to the old man wich he takes "are you ok sir?"  
"oh my yes young lad,thx for the help" jaune smiles and says "it was my plesure" "and i'm sorry i'll refer them to their captain later" "i promise they wont lend a hand on you or anyone again" the man smiles and nods jaune whistles and a squad of 6 appear "give this man some food and scort him to the entrance" "if i hear that any other squad put their hands on him you guys don't get lunch for a week understood?" says jaune in a serious tone "yes sir" they kindly smile at the man and nod as they leave jaune sees a member trying to leave but he grabs him by the collar and puts him against a tree "who?" the member coughs and says "who what?" jaune puches him "ugh!"  
"!who told you to hit him!" jaune was about to strike again when he held his hands in a surrender position "!adam, sir, it was adam!" jaune throws him and departs to the camp of the 6th division.

adam was doing paperwork when he hears a loud "adaaaaaam!" "oh god" he walks outside of the tent and says "what's going on?" his eyes widen when he sees jaune walk towards him found them out,!those idiots!  
"what is your problem?!,beating on an elder without home? really?!" adam simply walks away "don't walk away adam,answer me why!?" "i don't answer to humans" he turns around to walk away but stops when he feels cold steel against his shoulder when did he- "i believe you didn't hear me correctly taurus." jaune says in a cold tone "WHY?" "pls put that away or you'll force my hand" "you say that, but your hands are trembling" jaune answers with the same tone but this time,more threatening, jaune puts his blade in diagonal like he's about to cut his head at any moment "he was stealing,i tought him a lesson,humans will never stop taking from fau-" "just like your litle 'lesson'  
could've costed somebody a family" "next time i see someone from your division do something like this,  
you're going down" jaune sheats his blade and walks away leaving adam alone "oh jaune,there won't be a next time" as he walks back to his tent

jaune was heading back to the 3rd division tower when he sees smoke coming out of it "what?" jaune quickly hurries the pace and gets to an already on fire tower "ghira!" jaune quickly heads inside where he finds ghila fighting 2nd and 1st divison members,"jaune we where hit from the inside!" "my daughter is in danger go help her uaghh!"  
"bu-" "dont worry about me i'll get out as soon as i can now go!" jaune nods and jumps away from the ignited tower.

smoke and fire

thats everything jaune could see

the trees were burning and the platforms falling "dammit!" there was only one place blake could get out through and that was the main bridge if blake could pass it and the if he could cut it in half just in time with his semblance then maybe she actually had a chance of scaping,but sienna wouldnt let such a valuable hostage get out and simply escape that's when jaune realized there may be captains folowing her

"get her quick estarossa!"(captain of the 2nd division) "i'm trying liz" (captain of 1st division)  
"both of you calm down,let's just focus and get her before she escapes" adam now joining the chase right after blake crosses the bridge "quick get her!" just before adam could get there the bridge was cut in half by black flames "shadow manipulation" it's- jaune lands in front of them and says "i belive the one you are looking for,  
is me" as his scleras(the white of the eye) turn black,irises turn purple and a mark was shown on his forehead, there was nothing to be said as jaune had dashed towards them ready to take on the 3 of them

3 hours of fighting had passed away like minutes and a coat ripped jaune landed back at the place where the fight started with the captains chasing after him,his katana was broken in half and his arm was broken,but he had done it,now he just needed to beat all of them with a last resort after all now that his shadows were scross the batlefield he could use 'that'

"it's over jaune,you cant beat us" "you're right i can't but this will surely erase the 3 of you AND this whole district"  
"what are you-" jaune punches him into a tree kicks estarossa and avoids liz he raises his sword,at least what's left of it up in the air all the shadows start focusing on the broken blade making a giant fire slash "bye" as he pulls the giant slash down a giant black explosion could be seen from the boat blake staring at it in shock "what is that?" eyes widening wondering if her parents were ok hoping she would see them again after the argument they just had.

jaune woke up in a bed only to stare at a roof that he didn't recognize "w-where?" "stay still" a voice he recognized from somewhere jaune looks to the left only to find the old man from hours ago right by his side "you?,but how? i-" "about an hour later after that misteryous explosion me and my crewmates found you on the water in a half dead state" "oh r-really?" "i'm afraid so" "well,rest as much as you can and here are some clothes and armor you can borrow" "thank you" "sleep tight kiddo" the old man winks at him and leaves

guess he should go back home

to his seven sisters and weird parents...

ugh.

3 days later

"excuse me?,bro?" "yes?" "you have a call" "jaune?" "ghira!, you are safe oh thank god how's kali?"  
"fine,thx to you" "don't mention it" "jaune, i know this is selfish but you are the only person left in our division i could track down and-" jaune smiled knowing where this was going "where is she heading to?"  
"beacon academy" "fancy" ghira chukles "i'll protect her,i-i promise" "thank you jaune,for everything"  
"always" jaune then hangs up and looks out the window "mom?" "yes?" "is anyone using cocrea mors?".

day

"so,i raised my blade against my own people,probably killed some of them and all to help my mentor selfish,uh?" jaune looks up "not only that but i lied to my partner about my past and made her train me in the ways of the sword wheni didn't really need help" "so what?" jaune looks at him in shock "sure,you treasoned,but,it was to protect someone you cared for" "you are not evil,you are a hero" neptune gives him a genuine smile,a smile he knew he could count on from now on "and i forgive you for all that may be worth" "thank you,neptune" "always there for my best bud" jaune chuckles "only one question though" "mm?,what?" "how were the girls?" they both start laughing "i-i swear you're unreparable" "yeah yeah mister i deserve no forgivance" "let's go to breakfast,it's already 6 and your team must be worried"  
"you're right" they both go down the hall

maybe he did deserve forgivance after all

maybe this dissapointment was actually hope

but all jaune knew was one thing

he would keep going...

for her sake. -

author's note

well yeh there you have it,as you know there aren't many blake and june fanfics out there and i honestly hope people keep writing them this IS a knightshade fanfic and i know my writing isn't the best, but i try,and i usually don't like making jaune overpowered but i couldn't get this idea of my mind and how cool it would be if jaune had a past with the white fang despite being human i left some bits of jaune's past a mystery as well as the fight between the captains of the white fang that's probably gonna be mentioned in the 2nd part of this one-shot where i'll make blake find out somehow well hope yoou have a great day plz review and no hte this is my second time writing EVER so bar with me.

peace


End file.
